Porque Te Amo
by Evelyn.McClair
Summary: Ella está embarazada, con tan sólo 17 años. No todo es drama en un embrazo adolescente, y, por amor -del verdadero-, se hace hasta lo imposible. *TH*  Mi primera historia Alice/Japer.
1. Capítulo 1

**(La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me apropio de la trama; cualquier semejanza a la realidad es pura coincidencia)**

* * *

— ¡Mamá, Jasper ya llegó!— anunció Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa con esa emoción tan característica de ella.

Dio un saltito en el último escalón mientras sonreía; pudo ver a su madre mover la cabeza en gesto de negación mientras sonreía, su hija nunca iba a cambiar.

— Podrías abrirle la puerta, no quieres que se congele, ¿verdad? — preguntó Anna mirando a su hija.

Alice asintió y fue hasta la puerta dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Mientras tanto, Anna se levantó y caminó hasta la amplia y lujosa cocina para comprobar el estado de su cena.

Era la primera vez que Jasper vendría a cenar a su casa, si bien ya llevaban saliendo poco más de un año, nunca habían dado ese paso tan grande como presentarse ante la familia de su pareja.

Jasper se removió algo nervioso del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Y si les caía mal? ¿Qué pasaría si su familia pensaba que no era bueno para Alice?

Hizo una mueca al recordar sus días como "rebelde", sin duda el pueblo sabía quién era por todas las _travesuras _que había hecho en esos tiempos. ¿Cómo se tomaría la familia de Alice el hecho de que él estaba metido en todo eso?

Por supuesto que no tenían problemas de drogas y alcohol, Jasper era un chico totalmente sano. Y sus travesuras consistían, básicamente, en hacer grafitis en las paredes de las casas, molestar a los peatones por las tardes y a veces robarse algunas frutas de la verdulería del señor Jenks.

¿Se enfadaría el señor Brandon?

La gran puerta de roble oscuro se abrió frente a él, permitiéndole ver el cuerpo de su pequeña novia. Caminó un paso hacia adelante y envolvió sus fuertes brazos en la pequeña cintura de ella.

— Estaba empezando a creer que se habían mudado…— dijo él teatralmente mientras la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo.

Alice rió por un segundo antes de darle un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

— Sabes que no podría irme de aquí sin ti. Ahora, pasa, mi madre está ansiosa por conocerte. — respondió haciendo que él se tensara por un segundo, antes de que Alice le tomara la mano y lo arrastrara dentro de la casa.

Él solo había estado unas pocas veces en la casa de Alice, haciendo tareas y trabajos para el colegio. Nunca de otra forma, y siempre habían estado, de cierto modo, vigilados.

Alice era hija única, por lo que sus padres la cuidaban mucho, principalmente su padre; él no podía creer que su pequeña bebé ya tuviera novio, ¡y oculto! Por supuesto que cuando ella lo anunció en la cena de unas noches atrás, sus padres se habían sorprendido mucho, y obviamente, su padre había puesto el grito en el cielo, manifestando que aún no estaba en edad de tener una relación con alguien.

Pero Anna, la madre de Alice, no se había opuesto a la relación, después de todo ella sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano; por lo que en todo momento defendió y apoyo a su hija.

Aunque, por supuesto, todo esto los llevó a darle "la charla" a su hija.

El momento más incómodo y, en cierto modo, divertido de sus vidas. Alice había pasado riéndose todo el rato que la conversación duró, ya que las caras de sus padres eran demasiado divertidas con esas muecas de nerviosismo y vergüenza que tenían.

El problema llegó cuando la pequeña e inocente Alice les explicó que ya no era virgen.

¡Ahí fue cuando el señor Brandon estuvo a punto de enviarla a un colegio de monjas! ¿¡Cómo era que su hija de 17 años ya no era virgen! ¿Dónde quedaba la promesa de castidad? ¿Y el matrimonio?

Claro que, días después, Anna llevó a su hija a un chequeo general con el ginecólogo. Un bebé no era lo mejor en ese momento de la vida de una adolescente. ¡Por supuesto que no! Para su alivio, Alice estaba completamente sana.

Jasper caminó por la amplia sala, mirando detenidamente la nueva decoración futurista que habían estrenado recientemente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, con rayas rojas, plateadas y negras, dándole un aspecto elegante y sofisticado, pero a la vez un poco alocado.

Los muebles de estilo moderno y cómodo estaban en perfecta combinación con las paredes, el sofá principal en negro, con los almohadones en color plata y algunos en blanco. El resto de los muebles seguían los mismos patrones de decoración.

Alice y Anna no podían negar que eran madre e hija, ambas estaban totalmente obsesionadas con la decoración. Y la moda.

— Tu casa es hermosa, Alice… Tal y como tú lo eres…— alagó Jasper sonriendo.

Alice lo miró por un segundo antes de sonrojarse y asentir levemente.

— Gracias. Supongo que la última vez que viniste aún estaba la vieja decoración… Ya sabes, a mamá y a mí nos gusta el cambio. — se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta entrar en la gran cocina.

Tal y como el resto de la casa, estaba decorada con estilo futurista, todos los electrodomésticos eran metalizados, al igual que el resto de los muebles y artefactos que se podían ver.

— ¡Jasper, es un placer conocerte! — saludó una mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura y rostro de duende, al igual que Alice, por lo que Jasper dedujo que ella era Anna, la madre de su novia.

— El placer es mío, señora. — Jasper le regaló su mejor sonrisa. Después de todo, hay que darles buena impresión a las suegras para que no sean unas brujas contigo, ¿no?

Anna miró a la pareja parada delante de ella. Sin duda hacían un contraste único y sorprendente. Alice, bajita, con el cabello negro como el carbón apuntando hacia todas las direcciones posibles y una energía desbordante; y Jasper, alto —casi una cabeza de diferencia con Alice— con su cabello rubio bien peinado, y al parecer era un joven totalmente tranquilo y calmado.

— ¿Falta mucho para que la cena esté lista, mamá? — intervino Alice mientras se balanceaba con sus pies de un lado a otro.

Anna negó con la cabeza al tiempo que veía la hora en el precioso reloj de su muñeca.

— No, y tu padre ya está por llegar… Prepararé la mesa. Si quieres puedes enseñarle el resto de la casa a Jasper. — respondió ella mientras caminaba hacia uno de los metalizados armarios de la cocina para sacar los platos y demás cosas.

Alice volvió a tomar la mano de Jasper y caminó hasta las escaleras, por supuesto que, cuando Jasper había venido, habían estudiado en la sala, por lo que él no conocía el piso de arriba, y mucho menos la habitación de su novia.

Subieron en silencio, simplemente escuchando sus amortiguados pasos sobre la costosa alfombra traída de la India.

Jasper miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, sabía que la familia de Alice tenía dinero, pero nunca pensó que su casa fuera tan lujosa.

Mientras tanto, Alice fue mostrándole todas las habitaciones del piso de arriba, comenzando por la de sus padres, algunas de las habitaciones de invitados, los baños, hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde estaba su habitación.

Soltó la mano de Jasper y caminó hasta la puerta dando saltitos; miró a su novio antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Como el resto de la casa, todo estaba en perfecto orden y combinación.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un impactante y brillante fucsia, contrastando con los muebles en color verde manzana. En el centro de la habitación, había una gran cama matrimonial, con mantas en tonos verdes y rosas. Todo parecía como sacado de un cuento de princesas, totalmente perfecto y ordenado.

Jasper sonrió al ver un pequeño adorno colgado sobre la cama de su novia. El _llamador de ángeles _que él le había regalado.

— Aún lo tienes…— dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

— Por supuesto que sí, es uno de los regalos más hermosos que me han dado. — respondió la pequeña morena antes de reclamar los labios del rubio en un beso lento y lleno de amor.

Y para ellos, ese era su cielo.

Ambos caminaron abrazados hasta la cama y se sentaron en el borde aún sin dejar de besarse.

Mientras tanto, Jasen Brandon apagaba su auto dentro del garaje de la gran casa. Sabía que esta noche conocería al _novio _de su hija. Y también sabía que Alice nunca lo perdonaría si él trataba mal al muchacho.

Reprimió un gruñido mientras bajaba del auto y azotaba la puerta. No estaba contento con el _chantaje emocional _que su hija le había hecho.

¡Era una pequeña manipuladora!

Rodó los ojos mientras se dirigía dentro de la casa. Caminó unos pasos hacia la cocina y pudo ver a su esposa acabando de servir la cena.

— Hola, cariño. — saludó mientras se acercaba a ella y besaba suavemente sus labios. — Huele muy bien. ¿Qué has cocinado? — preguntó desabrochándose el nudo de su roja corbata.

— Espaguetis con salsa a española y albóndigas. — respondió Anna mientras un brillo de satisfacción aparecía en sus ojos. Amaba cocinar.

Jasen sonrió al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta, se detuvo un momento y miró a Anna.

— ¿Alice está arriba con… su… novio? — preguntó con un poco de dificultad y nerviosismo.

Anna tuvo que contener la risa mientras respondía.

— Alice estaba mostrándole la casa, supongo que andan por ahí. — se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para acabar de servir la cena.

El canoso hombre hizo una extraña mueca antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras principales. Subió sin prisa alguna, ya que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por retrasar el momento.

Caminó por el extenso corredor con la velocidad de una tortuga, con sus oídos atentos al más mínimo sonido.

La escena era divertida, ya que se sentía como si estuviera buscando a un asesino o algo así. _No seas exagerado. _Se dijo a si mismo mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

Caminó unos pasos más antes de quedarse helado.

— _No, no… Yo creo que será… divertido. _— escuchó como su hija decía riendo suavemente. — _mi padre no te comerá. Bueno, espero que no… _— escuchó más risitas y se paró frente a la puerta abierta del cuarto de Alice.

Pudo ver a su hija sentada sobre las piernas de un chico rubio que la miraba con una expresión ¿maravillada? Alice sonreía mientras llevaba las manos al cabello del chico y lo peinaba. Ambos se miraron por un minuto antes de acercarse lentamente, con todas las intenciones de besarse.

Jasen se aclaró la garganta, alertándolos de su presencia.

Alice fue la primera en reaccionar y se levantó de las piernas de Jasper rápidamente; caminó hacia su padre y lo abrazó, intentando distraerlo por un minuto.

— ¡Hola, papi! — saludó emocionada mientras se separaba de él y tomaba su mano para arrastrarlo más cerca de Jasper. — Este es mi novio, Jasper. — lo presentó risueña mientras internamente rogaba que no se comiera vivo al amor de su vida.

Jasen miró por un segundo a Jasper, se veía como un muchacho correcto y educado, pensó por un momento. Su cabello bien peinado, su ropa arreglada y combinada cuidadosamente. Además de que podía notar el amor que tenía por su hija.

Jasper extendió su mano hacia su suegro mientras sonreía tímidamente y un leve color rosa se asentaba en sus mejillas. Si, Jasper Hale estaba _sonrojado._

— Jasen Brandon, padre de Alice. Un placer conocerte. — habló el hombre mayor mientras tomaba la mano de Jasper y la agitaba un poco.

— Jasper Hale, novio de Alice, el placer es mío, señor. — respondió educadamente al tiempo que separaba sus manos.

Alice miraba la escena con diversión, nunca había visto a Jasper tan nervioso. Y sin duda, su padre no se quedaba atrás. Era como si ambos estuvieran esperando a que el otro atacara para envolverse en una guerra de palabras.

¡Qué absurda situación!

De un momento a otro, Anna hizo acto de presencia, rompiendo toda la tensión que se había formado en el colorido cuarto de su hija.

— Será mejor que bajemos a cenar, sino la comida se enfriará. — comentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sonreía amablemente.

Todos asintieron y salieron silenciosamente de la habitación. Alice fue la última en cruzar la puerta, antes de ver como su madre le guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

**¡Bueno, aquí estoy yo de nuevo! Esta vez regreso con una nueva locura. Inspirada por un programa de televisión. No pretendo hacer de este fic un autentico drama, como acostumbro hacerlo en mis otras historias. Aquí solo quiero escribir con un poco de humor y, por supuesto, mucho amor. **

**Como ven, esta historia es de Alice & Jasper. ¿Por qué? Bueno, quería probar algo nuevo, además de que conocí a una persona a quien no le gusta la pareja Edward & Bella, y realmente me gustaría ver su crítica acerca de alguna historia mía. **

**También quiero dedicar esta historia a Anis, Luly (mi turtle), Diana, Jess, Ivón, Pau, Andre, Ross, Olguis, Tammy, Martis, Katia, Caro, Jossi, Julio, Pao, Ani, Kry, Flor y a todos los que han estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Quería, también, darle un saludo muy especial a mi Geme Rara, quien ha estado conmigo en todos estos momentos de mi vida en el último año. Lili, te adoro con todo mi corazón, y nunca podré encontrar otra Geme Rara como tú, porque eres la más especial de todas. (:**

**Ya hace más de un año desde que comencé a escribir y de que todo comenzó a cambiar para mí, y gracias a eso he conocido a personas muy especiales e importantes para mí. Quiero hacer mención especial a Mili, quien me inspiró a escribir mi primer lemmon. Y gracias a eso he encontrado algunas visiones diferentes de los fics, y definitivamente me he superado a mi misma escribiendo cosas más… sofisticadas, por así decirlo. Gracias por inspirarme e impulsarme a superar mis metas y temores, Mili. Eres como una de las hermanas mayores que nunca tuve, y mi mala influencia, ¡siempre lo serás! **

**Esta nota se extendió un poco… No era mi intención hacer que les diera sueño leyendo esto. Simplemente necesitaba descargar un poco de la emoción y agradecimiento que siento hacia todas ustedes.**

**Posiblemente algunas críticas acerca de mis fics han sido malas. Eso pasa muchas veces, pero en cierto modo, son buenas también, ya que gracias a eso día a día intento superarme, y espero estar haciéndolo bien. Eso quedará en sus manos, espero recibir algún comentario acerca de todo esto. (:**

**En fin, me retiro. Gracias por leerme, ahora… ¿Merezco un bonito review? (:**


	2. Capítulo 2

**(La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me apropio de la trama; cualquier semejanza a la realidad es pura coincidencia)**

* * *

— Entonces, Jasper, ¿a qué te dedicas? — preguntó Jasen tratando de sonar desinteresado.

Jasper meditó sus palabras antes de responder, no podía decirle que era un vago sin oficio, o que simplemente era mantenido por sus padres.

Frente a Jasper, Alice sonrió para sí misma, sabía bien lo que su novio estaba pensando, así como podía notar la expresión de interés de su padre.

Jasen se aclaró la garganta, incitando a Jasper a contestar su pregunta.

— Estoy estudiando abogacía. — respondió mientras tomaba su vaso de agua para tomar un trago.

El padre de Alice asintió y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se instalara en sus labios.

Después de todo, Jasper no era tan malo.

Anna, intentando disipar la tensión, abrió su boca para decir un chiste.

— ¿Alguien sabe que es un puntito rojo en un rincón? — preguntó mientras le daba un disimulado codazo a su hija.

Nadie respondió.

— ¡Un tomate en penitencia! — Anna rió, divertida ante su propio chiste.

Definitivamente ese era un chiste muy malo.

Todos en la mesa rieron forzadamente, intentando disimular un poco el nerviosismo que sentían.

Alice podía presentir que su padre pronto atacaría a Jasper con todo tipo de preguntas. Jasper también lo sentía, y estaba planteándose muy seriamente el hecho de inventar una pequeña mentira piadosa para salir rápidamente de la casa de su novia.

Tal vez le creyeran si decía que estaba mareado y que tenía fuertes calambres en el estómago…

— Mamá, papá; he estado pensando en algo últimamente… — dijo Alice cautelosamente, alternando la mirada entre su padre y su madre.

Jasen frunció el ceño, pensando lo peor.

— ¿En qué has estado pensando, cariño? — preguntó Anna suavemente.

— Quiero mudarme con Jasper.

Jasen se atragantó con su comida y comenzó a toser. Anna se levantó inmediatamente, golpeó la espalda de su esposo enérgicamente.

Alice comenzó a reírse histéricamente al ver la cara de desesperación de su padre.

— Alice, no te rías… — le susurró Jasper mientras servía agua en el vaso del señor Brandon y se lo entregaba.

Jasen bebió un poco y fue dejando de toser. Al cabo de unos minutos, su cara volvió a estar de color rosa y no rojo escarlata.

— ¿Qué diablos dijiste? — preguntó Jasen mirándola fijamente. Alice se encogió de hombros y sonrió angelicalmente.

— Luego hablaremos de esto. — le respondió simplemente.

Luego de eso, la cena se tornó un poco más incómoda, si es que eso era posible.

Para Jasper los minutos se le hicieron eternos mientras terminaban de cenar y luego comían en postre.

Alice por poco no podía contener la risa. Definitivamente era muy divertido ver a su novio y a sus padres de esa manera.

Para cuando la cena terminó, Jasper tenía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte; definitivamente había sido una de las situaciones mas incomodas de su vida.

Alice lo acompañó hasta su auto –el cual estaba aparcado frente a la casa de su novia-. La fría brisa de la noche lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, sólo un poco.

—No te preocupes, les caes bien. Sino ya te hubieran echado de la casa. — sonrió la morena mientras le tomaba la mano.

— Espero caerles bien, no quisiera que te prohibieran verme. Sencillamente no lo soportaría.

Jasper se acercó más a Alice y rodeó su estrecha cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Ella se acurrucó contra él, sintiendo su calor corporal e inhalando el dulce aroma que tenía impregnado en su ropa.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, simplemente sintiendo la cercanía del otro.

Se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios y cada uno se fue a su casa, pensando en lo que pasaría con ellos en el futuro.

Sabían que eran el uno para el otro.

**_* * * Varias semanas después… * * *_**

Jasper caminaba por las húmedas calles, pateando las pequeñas piedras que veía en el suelo. Pensaba acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido en las pasadas semanas.

Desde la cena, Alice se había comportado un poco extraña con él, y ciertamente, eso lo preocupaba. Tenía miedo de que su noviazgo se terminara. Y ese, definitivamente, sería el fin para él.

Sabía que Alice lo estaba evitando, ya que no respondía a sus mensajes y, las pocas veces que se habían visto, ella había estado muy pensativa y distante. Había hablado con Bella, la mejor amiga de Alice, y ella no le había dicho nada acerca del porqué Alice se comportaba de ese modo. No era característico de su novia, para nada.

El sonido de su celular lo asustó un poco y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo, delante de varias personas que pasaban por ahí. Una señora mayor lo miró y apretó sus resecos labios, intentando no reírse de él; en cambio, unas chicas que pasaban por ahí se echaron a reír, mirándolo sin siquiera intentar disimular la burla.

Jasper se levantó y rodó los ojos, mientras se limpiaba la ropa. Tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo y respondió a la llamada.

— Hola, amor. — saludó tiernamente a su novia. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Hola, Jazzy. Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? — respondió ella con su suave y melodiosa voz.

— Bien, ahora que hablo contigo. — sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que ella no podía verlo.

— Tenemos que vernos, cariño. — comentó Alice misteriosamente.

Jasper tragó fuertemente, intentando –en vano- no ponerse nervioso. Murmuró una respuesta y ambos quedaron de encontrarse a la tarde siguiente, en el parquecito del pueblo.

Alice estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, con su cuaderno de diseños abierto en una de las páginas donde había una de las tantas salas de estar que había diseñado, soñaba con tener su propia casa y poder mudarse con el amor de su vida.

Sabía que era muy apresurado, ya que sólo tenía 17 años. Vivir sola con su novio iba a ser un reto que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Estaba totalmente enamorada de Jasper, tenía muy en claro que él era el hombre con quién quería pasar el resto de su vida, con él era con quien quería tener hijos.

Obviamente, sus padres no estaban para nada de acuerdo con esa decisión que su hija había tomado. De hecho, la habían castigado una semana gracias a eso. No es que a Jasen y a Anne les desagradara Jasper, en absoluto; pero no quería que su "pequeña hijita" –como ellos la llamaban- creciera tan rápido y se arruinada la vida de esa manera.

Alice discrepó, por supuesto; pero eso sólo hizo que sus padres intensificaran su castigo. Sin salir, y sin poder usar algo para comunicarse con Jasper o con sus amigas, decidió que lo mejor era empezar a diseñar la casa de sus sueños.

La morena sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía; de una manera u otra, iba a lograr irse a vivir con Jasper.

Pero en esos momentos tenía algo más importante que hacer; se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia su armario, tenía que elegir la ropa que usaría al día siguiente.

Jason frunció el ceño mientras veía las ofertas de pequeñas casas en alquiler en la zona próxima a su casa.

No sabía muy bien porqué estaba siquiera revisando las ofertas, se negaba a permitirle irse a vivir a su hija con su novio. Bufó y siguió mirando la página web.

Habían casitas muy bonitas, cerca de su casa y con todo lo que su niña podía querer.

Sin quererlo realmente, dejó que su mente viajara hacia un mundo paralelo, donde él y Anne vivían sólo en su casa y podían hacer lo que querían.

Sonrió, pensando que tal vez sería una buena idea que Alice se fuera y que él su esposa se quedaran solos en la casa, viviendo como cuando eran jóvenes.

Oh, sí. Esa idea era muy tentadora.

Al día siguiente, Alice y Jasper se encontraron en el lugar acordado. Ella le contó todo lo que había pasado y él, por supuesto, la entendió totalmente.

Todas las cosas quedaron solucionadas entre ellos y decidieron dar una vuelta por ahí. Jasper le contó de su vergüenza pública y Alice lloró de la risa mientras se burlaba de su novio. Jasper invitó a Alice a ir a su casa, ya que el clima se estaba poniendo bastante fresco y temían que lloviera.

Ya que los padres de Jasper no estaban, la joven pareja tuvo que hacer la cena; los padres de Alice sabían que ella iba a salir con Jasper, razón por la cual no molestaron por un largo rato.

Mientras cenaban, una gran tormenta comenzó a desarrollarse afuera.

Alice le temía a las tormentas, era su debilidad. Y Jasper sabía eso.

Esperaron más de una hora que la tormenta cediera, pero, al parecer, la madre naturaleza no tenía ganas de escuchar sus pedidos y Alice tuvo que quedarse con Jasper esa noche.

No es como si no se hubieran quedado solos anteriormente, pero… Era diferente.

Pero no por eso menos especial.

* * *

**¡Sí, terminé el capítulo! Por fin, ¿no? Bueno, es un poco corto, lo sé, y también sé que dije que iba a actualizar ayer, pero la señora inspiración no acudió a mí en su debida hora, por lo que aquí me tiene, publicando casi a la una de la mañana.**

**Debo admitir que este capítulo se me hizo un poco complicado, ya que había empezado a escribir, pero había olvidado que era "0 drama" así que tuve que empezar de nuevo y replantearme el final. Pido disculpas si en alguna parte del capítulo encuentran algún error.**

**Aclaro que en este capítulo, efectivamente, Jasper y Alice tienen relaciones; pero no quería tener que pasar el fic a categoría M, así que eso los dejo a criterio de su imaginación.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Amy, mi gemelita. Y a Keipy, ya que ella estuvo presionándome, perdón, quise decir apoyándome, para que lo acabara lo antes posible y así poder saciar su hambre con esta historia. (?)**

**También quiero decir que… ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Sinceramente, nunca me esperé que fueran tantos, me han hecho muy, muy feliz.**

**No quiero alargar mucho la nota, así que sólo una cosa más voy a decir: los invito cordialmente a pasarse por mi blog –el cual está publicado en mi perfil- y leer mi historia. Es una historia que no voy a publicar aquí, ya que es totalmente mía.**

**En fin, gracias por apoyarme.**

**¿Merezco un review?**


	3. Capítulo 3

**(La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me apropio de la trama; cualquier semejanza a la realidad es pura coincidencia)**

* * *

— Cariño, tengo dos noticias; una mala y una buena. — Dijo Alice mientras hablaba por teléfono con Jasper. — ¿Cuál quieres que te diga primero?

— Pues… La mala, por favor. — respondió él.

—Mis padres van a matarme cuando sepan cual es la buena noticia. — habló Alice apresuradamente. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos lloraban sin razón aparente.

— Entonces… ¿La buena no es buena, o qué? — preguntó Jasper, estaba confundido, como siempre que Alice hacía sus extraños juegos de palabras.

Alice se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación, nerviosa. No eran muchas las situaciones que ponían a Alice nerviosa, pero esta, definitivamente la ponía en el peor estado de nervios que podía existir.

Su novio escuchó sus pequeños y apresurados pasitos a través del teléfono mientras ella caminaba; y ahí fue cuando realmente se preocupó.

— Alice… ¿No te parece mejor que vaya a tu casa? Sé que estás nerviosa, pero tal vez te pueda ayudar. — Jasper pensó que tal vez Alice había roto algo y sus padres la matarían, o que tal vez se había rapado la cabeza, como ya había hecho una vez. Ese había sido un escándalo monumental.

Alice estuvo de acuerdo con eso, por lo que quedaron de verse en la casa de ella 20 minutos después de hablar por teléfono.

Tal y como habían acordado, Jasper llegó puntualmente. Alice bajó las escaleras principales al escuchar el timbre; no sabía cómo iba a darle la noticia a Jasper.

Él ya iba preparado para cualquier tipo de noticia. Si Alice se había rapado la cabeza, iba a decirle que le quedaba hermosa; si ella había roto algo, iba a ayudarla a arreglarlo, o en todo caso, compraría uno nuevo e idéntico al original.

— ¡Jasper! — lo saludó Alice al abrir la puerta. Lo abrazó fuertemente al tiempo que escondía la cabeza en su pecho y suspiraba.

Se saludaron con tierno beso, como siempre, y subieron al cuarto de ella.

Jasper se alivió al ver que ella estaba bien, que no había roto nada y que no se había rapado la cabeza. Pero… ¿Por qué diablos Alice estaba nerviosa, entonces?

— Verás, Jazzy… — comenzó a decir Alice. Estaba sentada sobre su escritorio y Jasper en su cama. Alice miró hacia el techo. —No sé cómo decirte esto, pero bueno. Aquí va:

— ¡Alice, espera! — intervino Jasper mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el escritorio donde su novia estaba sentada. —No mataste a nadie, ¿verdad? Y tampoco bebiste de las botellas que tu padre guarda en la bodega, ¿no? Y dime, por favor, que no volviste a sobregirar tus tarjetas de crédito. — el rubio la miró nerviosamente.

Ella frunció el ceño, enojada por las conjeturas de su novio.

— No seas idiota, Jasper. Simplemente intento decirte que estoy embarazada. — gruñó ella mientras se bajaba de escritorio.

—Uff, —suspiró aliviado— por un momento pensé que había hecho alguna de las cosas que te dije… Es un alivio que solo estés…

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, tanto que estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Miró a su novia, quien daba vueltas por la habitación. Su cerebro tardó demasiado en procesar las palabras de Alice; ¿Qué ella estaba… que?

— ¿Qué dijiste, Alice? — preguntó desconcertado. Alice frunció más el ceño y se acercó a él.

— Te dije que estoy embarazada. — dijo lentamente, conteniendo la ira que sentía al ver que Jasper no reaccionaba. —¡Di algo, cabeza de chorlito! — gritó.

Jasper se sobresaltó y la miró detenidamente. Alice tenía –bajo su maquillaje- unas notables ojeras. Sus ojos estaban rojos y parecía que había estado llorando por varias horas. Se sintió escoria al no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes.

— Sí, tus padres van a matarnos.

Jasper sonrió y abrazó a Alice. Se les venía el problema del siglo, pero él estaba feliz de saber que iba a ser padre de un bebé de la chica a la que amaba.

Anna estaba tomando un baño de burbujas cuando su celular sonó dentro de su bolso. Decidió ignorarlo y cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose más dentro del agua tibia.

Su celular sonó de nuevo.

Con un gruñido, se levantó y tomó el teléfono. Era Jasen.

— ¡Cariñó, tengo una buena noticia! — dijo su esposo al instante en que ella atendió la llamada. —Le compré una casa a Alice. Es pequeña, tiene dos habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, living-comedor, patio hacia el frente y hacia el fondo. Queda como a cinco minutos de nuestra casa, lo que significa que vamos a poder tener privacidad y todo eso que planeábamos. — Hizo una pausa para respirar — ¿Crees que estuvo bien?

Anna suspiró. Jasen siempre, _siempre, _exageraba en el momento de comprar cosas.

— ¿Te parece que esa casa es pequeña? — preguntó al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente y la presionaba, le dolía la cabeza. —Amor, está bien que le hayas comprado la casa. Alice se va a poner muy feliz; pero la idea era que fuera más pequeña.

— Bueno, es que es preciosa, y un amigo mío me hizo un descuento, así que la pagué un 30% menos de lo que debería haberlo hecho.

— Ya… Está bien. ¿Cuándo vamos a decirle a Alice? Tal vez mañana podamos hacer una cena y contarle. Eres consciente de que tu hija va a vivir con su novio, ¿verdad? — preguntó ella, cautelosa. Sabía que Jasen celaba mucho a su _bebé._

— Lo sé. Pero creo que ya es tiempo para que ella tome sus decisiones y se equivoque. Ya sabes, está creciendo. — dijo simplemente.

Anna frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo su marido era tan… comprensivo con el tema de que su hija se fuera de casa?

— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Volviste a comer algo en mal estado? ¿Fumaste? Jasen, ¿porqué ahora estas dispuesto a dejar que Alice se vaya de casa con Jasper? Quiero decir, no es que no me alegre la idea; pero pensé que tú no querías que ella se fuera siendo tan joven.

— Luego te digo mis razones. Es temprano aún, dile a Alice que llame a Jasper, todos iremos a cenar esta noche.

Y sin más, cortó la llamada.

Anna rodó los ojos, su marido era casi tan extraño como su hija o ella misma.

Unas horas más tarde, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en la sala. Anna les había dicho que iban a salir a cenar todos juntos y estaban esperando a que Jasen llegara.

Jasper, un poco extrañado, aceptó la invitación de su suegra. No estaba muy seguro de que la cena saliera bien; y mucho menos si Alice planeaba decirles que estaba embarazada.

El rubio no necesitó ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, ya que su novia –siempre precavida- tenía una muda de ropa para él.

Alice estaba feliz. Bueno, en cierta forma. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil ser madre a los diecisiete años, pero de ninguna manera iba a abortar o a dar ese bebé en adopción. Prefería sacrificar su adolescencia con tal de proteger al bebé que crecía en su interior. Al fruto de su amor con Jasper, y ¿Por qué no decirlo? De su calentura también.

Jasper se veía pensativo. Y nervioso. Alice supuso que seguramente estaba pensando en cómo huir de su suegro y lo dejó pasar.

En cambio, el rubio estaba pensando en las distintas formas de salir del país con Alice. Sabía que Jasen iba a matarlo cuando supiera que había embarazado a su hija. Pero él no era un cobarde e iba a enfrentarse a su suegro si se presentaba la necesidad.

Anna… Estaba arriba, arreglándose. Sabía que Alice y Jasper se traían algo entre manos. Mejor dicho sabía que esa noche les iban a dar una noticia, ya que no era muy común que Alice estuviera tan callada, y mucho menos si Jasper estaba cerca. Rodó los ojos y siguió maquillándose. Ya se iban a enterar.

Cuarenta minutos después, Jasen ya había llegado y ya estaban de camino hacia el restaurant donde iban a cenar.

Al entrar, uno de los meseros los llevó a la mesa –aparte de habérsele insinuado a Alice, ocasionando que Jasper gruñera y le tomara la mano a su novia; que Jasen frunciera el ceño y que Alice y Anna se rieran- y todos se sentaron, Jasper frente a Jasen, y Alice frente a Anna.

Ordenaron la comida, todos pidieron ensalada de arroz primavera con filetes de carne de ternera. Jasen pidió vino blanco y coca cola para todos; por supuesto que Alice sólo bebió coca cola durante la cena.

De vez en cuando, alguien decía unas palabras y los demás asentían, cada uno concentrado en sus cosas.

— Alice, Jasper, tengo una noticia para ustedes. — dijo Jasen mirando a su hija y a su yerno. — Alice, te compré una casa para que puedas vivir con Jasper.

Alice casi se atraganta con el arroz y Jasper por poco escupe la coca cola que estaba bebiendo.

Anna rió y Jasen rodó los ojos.

— Sí, Alice, antes de que preguntes. Tu padre te compró una casa y no, no estamos bromeando. Te permitimos irte a vivir con Jasper. — dijo Anna anticipándose a las preguntas de su hija.

Alice se quedó muda, por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

— Gracias. — respondió Jasper suavemente al ver que Alice aún no salía de su pequeño trance.

Alice dio un gritito de emoción, sorprendiéndolos a todos y se levantó para abrazar a sus padres.

Minutos después de que la emoción en la mesa se calmó un poco, Alice decidió que era hora de darles la noticia a sus padres.

Se aclaró la garganta y tomó la mano de Jasper por debajo de la mesa.

— Mami, tienes que ayudarme a organizar un _baby shower. _— dijo Alice pretendiendo sonar despreocupada y distraída.

— ¿Para qué quieres hacer un _baby shower_? ¿Acaso eso no se hace solo cuando…? ¿¡Alice Brandon, estas... qué! — respondió Anna abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Qué es una _baby shower_? — preguntó Jasen haciendo una mueca de confusión.

Anna y Alice ignoraron la pregunta y siguieron en lo suyo.

— Ah, sí, mami. ¿No te lo había dicho? — respondió como si nada. — Ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿Cuándo empezamos con los preparativos? — continuó como si nada.

— ¡Alice! ¿¡Cómo! — chilló Anna mirándola intensamente.

— No lo sé, hace unas semanas, supongo.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la mesa; Jasper simplemente no se atrevía a abrir la boca; Jasen no entendía nada; Anna estaba casi en shock. Y Alice simplemente sonreía anchamente.

— ¿¡Alguien me puede explicar qué diablos es un _baby shower_! — reclamó Jasen mirándolos a todos.

— ¡Tu hija está embarazada, deja de joder con la maldita definición de _baby shower_! — le recriminó Anna a su esposo.

Jasen palideció al escuchar a su mujer y se quedó en shock por unos segundos.

Luego miró a Jasper por un segundo y susurró.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a embarazar a mi hija? — subió un poco la voz y continuó. — ¿Quién te dio permiso para hacer eso? ¿¡En qué carajo estabas pensando!

— Señor, yo… — intentó hablar Jasper, pero fue callado por un apretón en la mano por parte de Alice.

— Ya, papá. Van a ser abuelos. No hay nada que puedan hacer. En defensa de Jasper, puedo decir que no fue solo su culpa; es cosa de los dos. Además, ambos pensamos hacernos cargo de la situación. — explicó Alice.

Vio como la cara de su padre se ponía cada vez más roja y supo que se iba a armar un escándalo terrible en ese restaurant.

— Jasper… — dijo ella atrayendo la atención de su novio. — ¡CORRE!

Jasper miró a su suegro por un segundo y no dudó en hacerle caso a su novia. Se levantó de la mesa justo tres segundos después de jasen y comenzó a correr por todo el restaurant, gritando como una niñita asustada.

* * *

**¡Bueno, aparecí! Primero que nada: ¡gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz cada vez que veo que alguien me dejó uno. Quiero responder especialmente al review de Keipy, ya que se lo prometí cuando fui a su casa el otro día y no quiero que me golpee por no hacerlo (?) **

"_Evelyn! sabes como me gusta esta historia te lo digo siempre que puedo y quiero que la sigas porque definitivamente no esta terminada! con tu inspiracion he imaginacion se que tendra muchos capitulos, o eso espero :) y tambien sabes lo buena escritora que eres! aunque tambie debes separarte de crepusculo un poco, pero al historia que tiene tu seyo es genial! (de hecho espero el 3er capitulo quiero saber como murio, no decepciones se que eres genial matando gente mentalmente te lo digo siemempre) Bueno evelyn por favor no cometas una de tus loscuras! No hagas lo que se tenias pensado -.- (te mato y no mentalemente) y espero mucho mas de esto como dije al principio! se que nos daras lo mejor de ti como en cada una de tus historias! especialemente en por las noches que es muy tuya ya que es tan personal y nos diste una mirada tuya sobre el amor por asi decirlo quiero que no decaiga tu animo de escribir porque se que a mucha gente les parece genial tu hostia pero no comentan por peresosos, si tu estas leyendo este comentario y eres uno de esos ¡Comenta! ya que nuestra magnifica escritora se siente abandonada por sus lectores ya que no le damos el apoyo que nececita, tenemos qe ayudarla a mejorar porque tu opinion y la mia cuentan mucho para ella asi que ¡Aslo! no te cuesta nada decir que te parecio y darle alguna opinion eso hara que sus historias mejoren! Evelyn muchos exisitos y espero pronto tu libro :) Te amo amiga! y en mi siempre tendras una critica honesta tanto mala como buena segun sea el caso. Hasta pronto. Tu hija Keipy McClair :D" _

**Ese fue el review de Keipy, un poco largo, ¿no? A mi me encantó, y por eso le respondo:**

_¡No voy a matar a nadie __**aquí**__! Hahaha aunque no te preocupes, ya verás que en la otra historia los mato a todos. xD Hijita, gracias por todas tus palabras, aunque ni sabía que eras mi hija, pero bueno xD me alegro muchísimo de que te guste lo que escribo y seguiré dando lo mejor de mí para complacer a todos los que me leen. Muchas gracias por ese review tan bonito, ¡te adoro! Ya hablaremos más tarde. (:_

**Bueno, luego de la parte de sentimentalismo anterior, paso a hablar del capítulo que se supone que leyeron. **

**No quería hacer lo típico, o sea, ustedes me entienden. La idea de cómo decirles a Jasen y a Anna que su hija estaba embarazada fue producto de la imaginación de mi querida Olguis, ¡muchas gracias por tu ayuda! Este capítulo iba a ir dedicado a alguien, pero como tengo mala memoria y no recuerdo exactamente a quien –lo siento- se lo dedico a todas mis lectoras y creo que hasta tengo un lector… Sí, sí, ¿Matías, no? Bueno, eso. xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me despido para no aburrir más, pero no sin antes pedir –o mejor dicho exigir- un review. ¡Porque si no me deprimo y no tienen capitulo nuevo hasta marzo, eh! No es amenaza, es advertencia (?) Haha xD**

**En fin, gracias por todo; pronto actualizaré de nuevo. ¡Adiós!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**(La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me apropio de la trama; cualquier semejanza a la realidad es pura coincidencia)**

* * *

— Tú, vas a casarte con mi hija. — dijo Jasen sentado detrás de su escritorio.

Jasper se acomodó en la silla delante de su suegro. Estaba nervioso y tenía miedo. Su rubio y húmedo cabello se le pegó a la nuca y a la frente; volvió a acomodarse en la silla y miró al padre de Alice.

Jasen estaba _casi _calmado. Casi.

Luego de que la cena fracasara terriblemente, todos fueron expulsados del restaurant, ya que Jasper había caído sobre la mesa de unas personas que estaban comiendo; mientras que Jasen resbaló al pechar a uno de los camareros, lo que lo llevó directo al piso, tirando toda la comida que el camarero llevaba en el proceso.

Mientras tanto, Alice y Anna los miraban extrañadas. Nunca pensaron que se fuera a hacer semejante escándalo. Ambas creían que eran más maduros.

Al salir, Jasper estaba totalmente cubierto de pasta. Y Jasen de pastel de chocolate y crema.

Jasen se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

— A ver, Jasper. Eres novio de Alice hace bastante tiempo, ¿no? Alice y tu están muy enamorados y todo eso, sí. Pero… De verdad, ¿acaso no pensaste? ¿Cómo pudiste embarazarla? — hizo una pausa, como esperando a que su yerno contestara, pero al ver que el rubio no movía ni un pelo, continuó hablando. —No quiero que pienses que te odio, porque no es así; con el tiempo he aprendido a apreciarte y todo eso. Pero, de verdad. ¿¡Como diablos pudiste embarazar a mi hija! Quiero decir, no pretendo forzarte a nada, pero vas a tener que casarte con Alice. Porque no está bien que un niño nazca fuera de una familia estable, o sea, esto no tiene nada que ver con religión; pero me parece que ya que ambos están decididos a seguir con todo esto –y con eso no quiero decir que esté a favor del aborto, para nada- el niño, por lo menos, se merece que sus padres estén juntos.

Jasper miró a su suegro por un segundo; Jasen estaba rojo, aunque no sabría decir si era por el enojo, o la vergüenza de haber trabado tanto sus argumentos.

Y el rubio no sabía qué responder a eso. Así que se enderezó en su silla y miró a Jasen valientemente.

— Señor… — Jasper dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. — Sinceramente, no entendí mucho lo que dijo recién; pero hay algo que sí lo entendí y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Voy a casarme con su hija. Pero no por su exigencia, o por el bebé. Yo amo a Alice y ella se merece lo mejor. Y yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que lo tenga.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, dejando que el silencio invadiera la sala. Los ojos de Jasen estaban un poco rojos, como si quisiera llorar y su orgullo no se lo permitiera. Por su parte, los de Jasper no mostraban miedo, ni nervios. Sólo reflejaban la valentía y la determinación que el rubio tenía.

Jasen asintió, feliz de poder llegar a un acuerdo con su yerno, y luego se levantó y extendió la mano hacia el joven delante de él.

— Eso me parece perfecto. — ambos se tomaron de la mano y la agitaron, como sellando un pacto. — Por cierto, lamento haberme puesto así en el restaurant; fue un poco exagerado.

— Lo entiendo, señor. — Jasper dejó escapar una risita y soltó la mano de su suegro. —Si es una niña, no la dejaré tener novio hasta los 18, lo prometo.

Los dos rieron.

Y así fue como Jasper y Jasen se hicieron _amigos. _No era muy común ver que un suegro y un yerno se llevaran tan bien, pero era muy bueno saber que ellos dos estaban en paz y que no habría que preocuparse de que se mataran. O eso era lo que todos esperaban.

Alice y Anna estaban sentadas en la cocina, bebiendo café. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir, cada una estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Anna aún no podía creer que su pequeña Alice iba a tener un bebé. Iba a ser abuela. ¡Con tan sólo…! No, mejor no quería ni pensar en su edad. Era extraño pensar que su hija ya era una mujer y que pronto tendría su propia familia, aunque tuviera tan solo diecisiete años.

Por su parte, Alice estaba nerviosa; no sabía en que estaba pensando su madre y tenía mucho miedo de que se enojara realmente. Sólo la había visto enojada una vez en su vida, y esa no había sido una experiencia buena; para nada. Era cierto que habían pasado más de dos años desde ese episodio tan desagradable, pero Alice estaba totalmente aterrorizada.

No era como si hubiera vendido todas las cosas de su casa por internet… otra vez.

¡Pero iba a hacerla abuela!

— ¿Ya conoces a los padres de Jasper, cariño? — preguntó Anna calmadamente, dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y tomó una galletita.

Su hija la miró por unos segundos y luego sacudió la cabeza.

— Bueno, sí. Una vez fuimos a su casa y él me los presentó, pero fueron menos de cinco minutos, ya que ellos pensaron que yo sólo iba a hacer una tarea con Jasper y nos dejaron. Se veían… no lo sé, normales. — intentó explicarse mientras su pierna derecha no dejaba de moverse debajo de la mesa.

Anna lo meditó un segundo. Si los padres de Jasper no la conocían, iban a pensar muy mal de su hija. O tal vez no; pero su hija no era mala y no quería que nadie pensara lo contrario.

— Yo creo que deberías decirle a Jasper que organice una cena para que los conozcas como se debe.

— Por supuesto. — Alice hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas para armar la oración que realmente quería decir. Anna notó la cara de su hija, llena de confusión y nerviosismo.

— Alice, mírame. — le pidió a su hija. Alice obedeció. —No estoy enojada, cariño. Simplemente estoy… sorprendida. Aún no puedo entender cómo fuiste tan imprudente como para dejar que esto pasara.

Alice suspiró y se levantó de su silla para caminar hacia su madre.

— Yo tampoco lo sé, mamá. Pero amo a Jasper y… ya no hay vuelta atrás; ahora estaremos unidos de por vida. — enroscó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su madre. —Y sé que todo va a salir bien. Besó la mejilla de su madre y regresó a su lugar.

— Y, en cuanto al _baby shower…_ Yo creo que debemos hacerlo aquí, podríamos poner globos azules y fucsias, no quiero que sea el típico rosita y celeste. — comenzó a decir Anna. —Si a ti te parece bien, claro.

Las dos sonrieron. En el fondo ambas eran iguales: siempre optimistas y dispuestas a aceptar los cambios en sus vidas.

Los días siguieron pasando y poco a poco los padres de Alice fueron aceptando el embarazo de su hija. Aunque, por supuesto, aún no aceptaban del todo a Jasper.

Por su parte, Jasper había organizado una cena en su casa. El motivo era presentar a Alice ante su familia, ya que no podían retrasar más el momento.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — preguntó Alice saliendo de su armario.

Jasper observó detenidamente a su novia, quien llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color violeta. La prenda le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y tenía unos bonitos tirantes decorados con flores.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Alice.

— Hmm… Aún no puedo decidirme. — murmuró mientras ponía las manos sobre la cintura de ella. — ¿Hay diferencias entre hermosa y deslumbrante?

— Bueno, podrías decir que estoy deslumbrantemente hermosa, pero eso no sería del todo cierto porque lo estoy diciendo yo y no tú. — respondió ella sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

Él rió por un segundo antes de besarla.

Cuarenta minutos después, ambos emprendieron su camino hacia la casa de Jasper.

Alice estaba nerviosa, el hecho de ser presentada ante sus suegros ya era bastante presión. ¿Y a eso había que sumarle la noticia del embarazo?

Mientras Jasper conducía, ella no podía dejar de moverse de un lado para otro en su asiento. ¿Qué pensarían de ella?

Seguramente iban a gritarle que era una degenerada y que no querían que estuviera con Jasper. O tal vez algo peor.

¿Y si decidían mudarse lejos para que ella no pudiera ver a su novio?

¡No, no, no! ¡Ella no iba a permitir tal atrocidad!

Sintió que algo le tomaba la mano y ella dio un saltito en su asiento.

— ¡No, no te mudes! — chilló sobresaltada. Miró a su lado y se encontró con el rostro confundido de su novio. Alice se encogió de hombros.

Jasper decidió que era mejor no preguntar, ya que conocía bien a Alice y sabía que estaba pensando en alguna de sus paranoias.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la hermosa casa de piedra frente a ellos. El pudo sentir el nerviosismo de su novia y rodó los ojos.

¡Por el amor de todo lo santo, ella realmente debía dejar de pensar que sus suegros iban a odiarla!

— Cariño, mis padres no van a comerte.

— ¡Tal vez cuando me conozcan les brote su vena caníbal! ¡No podemos saber eso antes de que pase! — exclamó ella levantando sus manos y haciendo ademanes extraños.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y le abrió la puerta a su novia.

Entraron a la casa y ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el comedor.

— ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya llegamos! — gritó Jasper al ver que sus padres no estaban.

Se oyó un ruido en la cocina, algo así como una cacerola cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Estaremos ahí en un segundo! — se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde la cocina.

Alice sintió como las mariposas de su estómago se agitaban e intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos.

Segundos más tarde, una mujer rubia y bien arreglada apareció en el comedor, llevaba una bandeja de rabioles en sus manos.

— ¡Jasper, no me dijiste que era ella tu novia! — dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

Jasper se rió por unos segundos.

— No creía que la recordaras. Pero bueno, las presentaré de nuevo igualmente. Mamá, ella es Alice. Alice, ella es Marian Hale, mi madre. — las presentó.

— Es un placer verla de nuevo, señora. — habló Alice al tiempo que extendía la manos hacia su suegra.

Marian la miró por unos segundos y sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su nuera.

— El placer es mío. — respondió sonriente mientras ambas movían las manos.

Unos mitos más tarde, apareció el señor Hale.

Y, claro, también recordaba a la adorable Alice, por lo que no fue necesaria mucha presentación.

Lo cierto era que los padres de Jasper adoraban a Alice. Desde aquella vez que la habían visto no habían dejado de pensar en que la novia de su hijo debía parecerse a ella.

Pensaban que Alice era como el ángel que Jasper necesitaba para ser feliz; y, en efecto, podían notar que si hijo era feliz mientras estaba con Alice. La ternura que irradiaban sus mirabas dejaba en evidencia el amor que se tenían.

Al cabo de más o menos diez minutos, Rosalie bajó las escaleras. Alice no conocía a la hermana de Jasper, y tampoco sabía que esa noche iba a estar presente, aunque seguramente debió imaginárselo o por lo menos preguntarle a su novio por ese detalle. No es que no se llevara bien con su cuñada, el detalle era que Rosalie era muy diferente a Alice, y la morena temía no congeniar con la rubia. Sin dudas la mente de Alice era un lío terrible.

Rosalie saludó a su cuñada con una hermosa sonrisa. Pero no de esas sonrisas falsas que tenía ensayadas, fue una sonrisa de verdad la que mostró, ya que Alice había logrado pasar la prueba de imagen y Rosalie podía ver claramente que Alice era la indicada para su hermano. Aunque fueran totalmente opuestos.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a hablar armoniosamente acerca de temas de poca importancia, tal y como se acostumbra en todas las familias cuando están juntas.

El momento de anunciar el embarazo de Alice llegó. Si bien hay que reconocer que todos quedaron en shock con la noticia, luego se lo tomaron muy bien y decidieron que no objetarían nada.

Con eso no estamos diciendo que a la familia de Jasper no le importaba, por supuesto que no. Simplemente estamos diciendo que… lo iban a dejar decidir por el mismo, y que iban a apoyarlo en todo lo que él necesitara. Al igual que iban a Hacerlo con Alice.

Y después de todo, la cena no salió para nada mal y al final Alice pudo estar tranquila de que la aceptaban perfectamente.

Lo meses siguieron pasando, naturalmente.

La barriguita de Alice se hacía cada día un poco más grande. Y la felicidad de la joven pareja también.

Habían contratado a una profesional para que planeara su boda, ya que Alice no podía someterse a tanto trabajo por el estrés que eso le generaba. De hecho, le tenían prohibido entrometerse en los preparativos… Y todo era culpa de Alice. Cuando su madre y ella organizaron el baby shower, la pequeña morena había terminado tres días en cama y con los nervios de punta. No pregunten cómo, ya que nadie lo sabe.

El punto era que las cosas estaban marchando de maravilla. Jasen habían mandado a arreglar la casita para su hija y su yerno. No es que quisiera correrlos cuanto antes o algo así, él sólo quería un poco de privacidad con su mujer.

En cuanto a la casa, todo iba muy bien. Estaban haciendo unas pequeñas reformas en el cuarto del futuro bebé, y como Alice y Jasper no querían saber su sexo hasta el día del nacimiento, decidieron pintar el cuarto de blanco con algunos detalles en celeste y en rosa.

El resto de la casa estaba casi terminado, las paredes pintadas con brillantes y llamativos colores, los muebles a juego, cuadros. En fin, toda la decoración estaba perfecta ya que Anna se había encargado de eso.

No es como si nunca hubiera nada malo en la vida de estos jóvenes. Pero… realmente no tenían muchos problemas.

Lo más serio que les había pasado en esos meses, era que Alice había padecido de algunos dolores que ella no sabía explicar. Dichos "dolores" eran las pataditas del bebé. Sí, la pobre Alice era tan experimentada en el tema…

Como sea, el punto era que todo estaba bien.

Convivían felices, en armonía todos con todos.

Los padres de Jasper ya habían conocido a los padres de Alice y se habían simpatizado casi instantáneamente, cosa que era genial, obviamente.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que la boda llegara y el bebé decidiera nacer.

* * *

Sí, lo sé. Me tarde prácticamente años en actualizar. ¿Lo siento? Realmente no había tenido la inspiración suficiente como para escribir algo decente.

Lamento que sea tan corto y que sea casi basura. Pero es lo que me ha salido y punto. (Lamento si tiene errores) -

No sé que más decir… En fin. Hablemos acerca de lo que se supone que acaban de leer. Como ya vieron, todo está bien, nada de drama, tal y como lo prometí. Ahora sólo falta la boda, el nacimiento y el final. ¿¡No es genial!

Estoy tan emocionada. Espero terminar esta historia antes de abandonarla. ¬¬'

También quiero invitarlos a que pasen por mi historia independiente, la cual está publicada en fictionpress, aquí les dejo el link. http : / www . fictionpress . com /s/ 2890473 /1/ (:

Bueno, eso. Nos leemos pronto, esta vez sí será pronto.

Si te ha gustado, déjame un review; si no te ha gustado, déjame un review quejándote; si quieres matarme, déjame un review; si quieres decirme algo, déjame un review. ¡El punto es que dejes un review, o si no me apareceré en tu casa con mi moto sierra mágica y ya veremos! Okay, no. Peo sino me indignaré y no publicaré mas. ¡No es amenaza, es… advertencia! Hahaha bueeeno, whatever. ¡Hasta pronto! :D


End file.
